Biollante
Biollante (ビオランテ, Biorante) is a plant-G-cell mutation and an RP Character used by Krazar History ''Origin Biollante was a combination of the cells of a rose, Godzilla, and Dr. Shiragami's daughter Erika. She attacked a group of terrorists that broke into Dr. Shiragami's lab on the shore of Lake Ashi, and then ran out into the lake to grow, with her wailing cries drawing Godzilla to the lake. She battled Godzilla in her rose form, but she was overpowered quickly. She was seemingly killed, but it was revealed she was immortal when she broke apart into spores of energy and floated away. Biollante then transformed into her Godzilla-like final form and returned to battle Godzilla. She had a bit more of an advantage in this form and managed to fight Godzilla to a draw. However, Biollante became badly wounded when Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath directly into the back of her mouth, forcing her to retreat. Biollante then broke apart into spores of energy again and flew into space, becoming visible as a giant rose floating above Earth. Debut: The Call of the Rose Biollante reappeared at Sollgell Island where she finally met her little brother, BirthGoji. BirthGoji saw Biollante from afar, jumping off his cliff and sliding down, heading towards the plant's location. Biollante observed BirthGoji, checking in case he was a friend or foe. Biollante recognized his scent and "asked" BirthGoji if he was once Godzilla Jr.; BirthGoji answered that used to be his name. Biollante then slithered towards BirthGoji, "hugging" him in a sense with her tendrils; BirthGoji felt sort of weirded out by this at first, only to sort of find it kind of comforting. Afterward, Biollante spent the remainder of her time on Sollgell, before being transported off to help in the creation of the Monster Islands. After such, nobody knows the current whereabouts of Biollante. Abilities Biollante= '''Biollante' *''Physical Strength: Thanks to her Gojiran DNA (and because of just how big she is), Biollante is capable of lifting 3.4x her own weight and height. *Durability: Biollante is surprisingly quite the durable kaiju, able to tank most energy based attacks and physical attacks. *Tendrils: Biollante can constrict and grapple kaiju with her tendrils, with the mouthed tendrils able to to spit highly corrosive acidic sap. The tendrils can also turn into spears and are capable of piercing even the toughest of hides. *Acidic Sap: Biollante is capable of spewing a beam of acidic sap from her maw, dealing decent to high levels of damage. *Regeneration Factor: What Biollante lacks in durability she more than makes up for in her healing abilities. Biollante is able to easily regenerate the wounds she acquires. *Flora Manipulation: Biollante has the ability to manipulate plant life, allowing her to call in their aid when she needs it. *Energy Spores: Biollante can break apart her entire body into golden energy particles, allowing her to travel from place to place quite easily. *Tunneling'': Biollante has the ability to travel around underground. Personality wip Trivia *Biollante was originally used by Lord Vehk, then Gallibon, then Vehk again, and then was finally given to Krazar. *With her weight of 220,000 tons (200,000 metric tons) in her final form, Biollante is the heaviest Toho monster to appear on film. *Biollante's rose form was originally going to look more like a lily, with a gigantic tendril extending out of its center. Themes Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Earth Defender Category:Gojiran Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Ghost Category:Tragic Villain Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Heroes